


歸巢

by cujtw



Series: 歸巢 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cujtw/pseuds/cujtw
Summary: 年上養成，架空，30歲狛枝x15歲日向。未成年人強迫性行為有，請注意避雷。





	歸巢

 

 

日向創掏出鑰匙，盡可能小心的開了鎖，走進掛著「狛枝」門牌的獨棟公寓。他腳步輕巧的踏上玄關，走進廊道，猶豫了一下，深吸一口氣打開房門。

 

「居然又這麼晚回來....去哪裡了，日向君？」

果然，他的監護人，狛枝凪斗，早就坐在沙發上等著他。他翹著腳雙手環胸，神情極為不滿。

「不是傳簡訊說過了嗎...今天社團活動結束後，和同學去吃拉麵，聊天聊晚了。」

日向直視著狛枝，竭盡全力表現的毫不動搖，要是在這裡移開視線，馬上就會被看出是心虛。

「哼，是嗎？」

狛枝雙腳踩上木質地板，朝他走了過來，一手捏緊他的下巴，居高臨下看著他。那審視的眼神離他太近了，日向的拳頭握緊又放開，努力控制急促起來的呼吸。他聽著自己驟然狂跳的心跳，瞪大眼睛壓抑恐懼與狛枝對視。終於，狛枝發出一聲嗤笑打破了沉默，然後將手機湊到他眼前。

「我看日向君剛剛可不是在拉麵店呢。」

...這傢伙，居然定位了我的手機位置！

 

「日向君去補習班做甚麼呢。我都會教你的吧...而且我可不記得我有給你多到足以報名補習班的零用錢。」

日向抿緊雙唇。他還沒羅織好接下來的回答。

「不是補習的話...難道是打工？」

!!

「還是一樣不會說謊呢，日向君。都寫在臉上了喔。」

「日向君去打工做甚麼呢？就算我給的零用錢不多，也比一般家庭寬裕一些，不至於讓你缺錢到這種程度吧。日向君也不是這樣物慾的孩子，如果真需要甚麼貴重的物品，向我開口就好了吧。」

「還是說，沒可能開口的嗎？」

狛枝的聲音越發危險。

「我沒有要買甚麼東西。我只是...想提早累積社會經驗罷了。」

「是嗎？日向君才初中吧，沒必要這麼著急。而且沒有才能的日向君若想考上目標高中，需要更加努力吧，現在可不是甚麼打工的好時機。日向君是個努力的孩子吧，我好歹還是認可你的努力的啊。」

認可。日向內心一陣酸澀。是啊，我曾經是那麼的，努力追求你的認可，以至於連尊嚴都拋棄了。但是，現在，我......

「到底是甚麼原因讓日向君犧牲念書時間也要去打工呢。難道說，補習班裡有喜歡的女孩子嗎？」

「怎──怎麼可能！」

日向已經不對自己能和任何女孩建立親密關係抱有期待了。

 

我這輩子都不可能正常了。這都是你的錯。  
你從來沒有給我選擇權，不是嗎？

 

「知道就好。」

狛枝終於滿意的笑了，但他又很快拉下臉來。

「但是日向君...我無法原諒的是...」

 

「你又開始躲我了吧？」

日向的手心緊張的冒汗，他捏緊衣角，襯衫被他抓出縐摺。

「我沒有。你想多了。」

「沒有嗎？連續三天晚歸...還超過我規定的門禁九點。明明知道我就在家裡等你...我可是很傷心的啊。居然還不惜說謊...」

狛枝的語調染上些撒嬌的意味，但日向的不安越發強烈。狛枝的性格一向陰晴不定，而現在...

「我的話，日向君現在都不聽了，是嗎？」

他的預感是正確的。暴風雨即將來臨。

 

「把衣服脫掉。」

「喂...你....」

「聽不懂嗎?我叫你把衣服脫掉。」

日向創不甘的咬著嘴唇。但狛枝的眼神極其嚴厲，日向知道他真的生氣了。與他共度的十年時光足夠讓日向了解，他的監護人柔和的外表底下，隱藏著激烈的情感和瘋癲的潛質，這使他怒火爆發時尤為可怖。他在針刺般的目光中拉下領帶，解開鈕扣脫下些微汗濕的襯衫，讓西裝褲沿著腿部線條滑下踢到一邊。他逃避著重點部位，把白襪也脫下，但狛枝還沒有喊停。日向創的手指停留在內褲邊緣猶豫不決，他全身上下的衣物，連同這條內褲，都是狛枝凪斗買給他的。

「繼續。」

冷酷的聲音當頭敲下。日向創低著頭，強忍羞恥手指卡住彈性布料彎腰迅速脫下。但這一切才剛開始而已。

狛枝抬手往沙發一指，隨即發出下一個命令。

「到那邊趴好。」

日向創內心一涼。這種事已經很久沒有發生了，今天居然又...

「別開玩笑了！我為什麼要...」

「不想要我現在就幫你把明天的假請好就給我趴好。」

恐懼又壓過了反叛心。如果明天請假了，就代表狛枝的懲罰力度足以使他明天不了床。

 

日向走到沙發邊，手撐著沙發的頂端，身體彎折成直角。但狛枝仍不滿意，他一手撫上日向光裸的背脊，使力壓下。

「雙腳站直，屁股抬高。」

日向在命令下努力撐起屁股，完成狛枝要求的動作。下一刻，那隻背上的手高高揚起。

啪！

狛枝的手掌重重的打在了日向的屁股上。日向縮了一下身體，低頭把臉藏在手臂之間。

「誰准你把臉藏起來了？看著我。」

日向的臉因羞恥而泛紅。他不情不願的抬頭看往狛枝的方向，巴掌隨即接二連三的落下。日向快站不穩了，他在掌摑下差點跪在沙發上，就靠著骨氣死命撐著。他不想再迎來狛枝的更多嘲諷。

「日向君現在居然都敢對我說謊了？是我最近太放任造成你覺得可以做這種事的錯覺？」

狛枝停止了拍打，撫上日向渾圓飽滿的臀丘。日向雪白的屁股已經紅腫，這個部位的皮膚因缺乏日曬而特別敏感，狛枝的手指就這樣以極輕的力道來回撫摸，停留在小麥色與白色的接縫處流連不去。這種輕微疼痛又搔癢難耐的感覺反而令日向更難以忍受，他全身泛起雞皮疙瘩，小腹升起熱流。

 

他勃起了。

 

狛枝凪斗驚喜的露出一個，簡直不該出現在監護人臉上的，極為惡劣的笑容。

「只靠拍打和撫摸就能勃起這還是第一次啊...越來越淫蕩了啊，日向君！原來喜歡我這樣對你？難道是故意想被懲罰嗎？」

日向自己也不敢置信。進入青春期的身體確實越發敏感，但狛枝一直以來對他所做的恐怕才是主要原因。原先還只是把他臉朝下按在膝上，拍打屁股像是普通的責罰。後來開始之前都會脫下褲子，肌膚相親間因揉弄的動作多了下流的暗示。再後來又加上伸入後穴的手指，一直按到他在狛枝懷裡扭動著洩出才結束。制約反應已經形成了，對現在的日向來說，只要動手的是狛枝，拍打屁股就足以使他興奮。

「真是個...壞孩子！」

隨著話音落下，比先前都更用力的一巴掌，狠狠扇在了日向變得敏感的屁股上。

「嗚！」

日向猛的一震，他還是往前撲倒了在沙發上。疼痛更為強烈，但他非但沒有軟下來，反而更硬了。前端滲出了透明液體，滴落在皮革沙發上。疼痛和羞恥使他眼角泛淚，無視本人的心情，自己的身體比起過去更為迎合狛枝，這個事實比起痛感更令他受打擊。

「哈哈哈哈哈！你是被虐狂嗎？真是不得了的性癖啊！吶吶，既然日向君被打就能那麼舒服，不如就來試試能不能打到去吧？」

「...不要！」

日向發自內心感到恐懼，他的聲音甚至有些哭腔。並不是如此的害怕疼痛。他真正害怕的是，如果真的就這樣被打到射了，他這個人，他對自我的認知，又會掉入更深的泥潭，底限再度被突破無所適從。

「不想要就好好回答我剛才的問題。」

狛枝的聲音驟然冷了下來。好像剛剛還在亢奮的狂笑的不是他一樣。

「真是的，都是日向君太H了讓我都差點忘記原本的目的是甚麼了。放學不回家跑去打工到底是為了甚麼呢，日向君？」

為了甚麼。你應該要知道的，不是嗎。就像現在這一幕根本不應該在任何的正常家庭發生一樣。

「...我說了，我想要早點累積社會經驗。之所以挑補習班，就是因為我可以一邊打工一邊坐在後面聽課，權當溫習。...只是，不想總是依靠你罷了。」

「依靠我有甚麼問題嗎？垃圾一樣的我不值得日向君依靠嗎？」

「不是的！」

狛枝的聲音越發急促，他的怒氣上升，聲音蘊含痛苦。日向反射性的打斷他。

「並不是...這樣的。你...你很好，一直都很厲害，是我...我沒有才能，不是你理想中的孩子。總是依靠你，會讓我更難受。」

日向斷斷續續的，艱難的這麼說。聽到狛枝被傷到了，即使正在被做這樣屈辱的事情，他依舊扯開自己的傷口，只為安撫他。日向痛恨這樣容易心軟的自己。

也許有一半是真相。如果是以前的自己，這就是全部的原因了吧。

 

日向被從身後輕柔的抱住了。狛枝壓上跪在沙發上的他，一手環過他的腰，一手撫上他的小腹。

「日向君。我說過了吧。即使日向君是這樣的普通、平凡，毫無特色到無趣的程度，對我來說依舊是獨一無二的。我在孤兒院第一次看到你的時候就知道了，你身上有某種特質吸引著我，那種感受是我過去從未有過的。我相信那一定是因為你是希望的幼苗，所以帶你回到我們的愛巢，想親手培育、見證希望的誕生。雖然並沒有如我所預期的發展出美妙的才能，但日向君那執拗的努力著的姿態，讓我看見了希望的光輝。所以....」

狛枝那隻在日向小腹游移的手往下滑，握住了勃起的性器，隨著套弄的節奏持續在耳邊傾吐愛語。

「盡量依賴我吧。不管是知識還是金錢，都盡可能向我索取，我會像以前一樣耐心的教到愚鈍的日向君懂了為止，也無論日向君想要甚麼都會買給你的。」

「嗚...嗯嗯！」

說甚麼啊...就是不想要那樣...所以，我才！

 

日向的課業從來都由狛枝親自指導，就像包辦他的教育的其他方面一樣，雖然只有他一個監護人，但日向從他這裡得到了十足的關注和陪伴。狛枝比起一般家長學識淵博，且反應極快，思緒靈敏。日向的課業對他來說不是甚麼遙遠的過往，都已忘卻或從未熟悉，而切實是簡單到無聊的程度。正因日向崇拜著這樣的他，即使狛枝從不直接告訴他正確解答，日向也努力領會他刁鑽的提示，順著他的思維拾級而上，而狛枝會在日向找到答案時不吝於給予讚美。這不僅是課業，在生活各層面皆是，狛枝樂此不疲的專為日向設下遊戲，而日向也躍入他手中舞蹈，奮力完成他的期待。

 

但狛枝深信著日向做為他選上的孩子，必然擁有才能，因他如此篤定，連帶著使日向也深信不疑。在無數次的探求、尋找之後，日向從擁有無限可能的孩子逐漸成長定型之後，終於，他使狛枝失望了。在摸索出日向各方面能力的極限之後，狛枝下了定論，宣判了日向的死刑：「看來是我搞錯了，真是令人絕望啊...日向君，你，一點才能也沒有啊。」在那一刻日向的世界崩塌了，被狛枝收養之後他逐漸敞開心扉，建立起的自信和對未來懷抱的夢想與希望都被擊潰了。生活總會露出他原本崎嶇的面貌，日向創在父母過世之後，感覺自己又死了一次。

 

從那之後日向就不再主動請求狛枝指導課業了。他依然接下狛枝的挑戰，因好勝心而絕不放棄，但心情再也無法回到從前了。

 

狛枝看不到他的表情，並不知道日向複雜的心理活動。他手上的動作加速，日向仰頭繃緊背脊，狛枝知道他就要到了。

「...啊...啊啊！」

日向釋放在狛枝手中，往前一倒，額頭頂在沙發上喘息。狛枝吮吸著日向的後頸，留下吻痕後稍稍退開，將沾染精液的手指插入日向的後穴。潤滑稍嫌不足，狛枝從茶几抽屜摸出了潤滑液，在手上倒了一把後繼續探入，精準的按上前列腺使日向猛的一顫。對於他一手帶大的孩子，日向身體的每一吋他都都瞭若指掌，而頻繁的占有確認，也讓他從未錯失成長過程中的每個變化。

 

狛枝一手繼續按壓前列腺，一手色情的揉捏日向仍有些紅腫的屁股。

「而且...就因為日向君掙扎著前行的模樣如此可悲...讓我確定了，我們命中注定就是要在一起的。因為我們是如此的相像...你一定就是那個可以接納我的靈魂的人......」

狛枝抽出手指，雙手掰開日向的臀瓣，那個地方已經柔軟下來準備容納他的進入。

「所以，盡可能向我索求吧...只要你想要，我的全部都可以奉獻給你...接受我吧，日向君！」

狛枝早已蓄勢待發的性器，一口氣插了進來，直捅到最深處。

「嗚嗯！」

日向趴在沙發上顫抖，承受著狛枝的衝撞。要說沒有因為狛枝的話語動搖，那是不可能的。他想相信，狛枝果然是愛著自己的，但那是不夠的。男人愛著他，但也輕蔑他。

 

從撕裂他的話語落下那天開始，日向就有意的迴避狛枝，他不知道該如何面對他。狛枝的態度也異常冷淡，因為極度的失望而由著他去。他們陷入了第一次也是唯一一次的冷戰。

但在他把自己鎖在房間一星期以後，狛枝卻突然開了鎖衝了進來。他的神色很不對勁，令日向感到害怕。他一步步地逼近，無視日向的退縮推拒，脫掉他的衣服，進入了他的身體。在他因為恐懼忍不住哭泣時，狛枝一遍遍的吻他，抱著他喊他的名字，說他終於想通了，無論如何他還是愛著他，他不能沒有他。這時日向想起，原來這一切有跡可循。狛枝喜歡把日向放在胸前，壓住頭頂執拗翹起的髮絲嗅聞幼童特有的奶味。最一開始只是這樣撈在懷裡。後來那隻可以按住他整個胸膛的手開始往下，帶著力道撫摸他柔軟的身體，行至他被引導著打開的大腿，滑入他的兩腿之間。男人親吻他細小的耳殼，教導他哪些部位只有狛枝可以碰，而他像冰淇淋一樣在他懷裡融化，迷濛的答應狛枝保守這個獨屬他們兩人的秘密。這樣的行為一直到初中都沒有停止，狛枝甚至會在他起反應時幫他解決，美其名性教育。日向感到不對勁，但是沒有拒絕，於是最終迎來了這樣的結果。

 

從那以後他們彷彿陷入了「熱戀期」，他們在家裡的每個角落做愛，甚至因此在每個廳室都放了潤滑液。狛枝變得很沒有安全感，像上次那樣鎖門的行為是絕對不允許的，關門也不行。日向徹底喪失了個人空間，狛枝隨時隨地都有可能摸過來，把他按在牆上、桌上、地上就是一頓猛操。日向原本感到窒息，但某次性交狛枝忘情的說「真可愛啊，日向君！你說不定有做愛的才能呢！」之後，他也積極配合了起來，甚至嘗試吞嚥超過他口腔長度的陰莖。

 

這種瘋狂的狀態持續了好幾個月，也許因為日向的乖巧順從，而終於有所緩解。他們依然繼續做愛，但降到了較為正常的頻率，狛枝也會做好前戲，不再一聲不吭的推倒他。日向終於不需要為了遮掩數不清的吻痕而強迫自己穿外套，他感到生活漸漸回到正軌，重新取回控制感，人也變得開朗自信，吸引結交了更多朋友。一日他與九頭龍冬彥進行了一段深入的對話，被稱讚了具有能讓人放鬆下來傾訴心事的才能。當他離去，日向突然被痛苦襲擊，他感覺自己難過到裂開，強撐著的正常外表都剝落瓦解。是啊，他知道自己根本沒有甚麼做愛的才能，只是幻想如果努力還能夠獲得狛枝的認同，絕望的做最後的掙扎。然而他麻木自己，卑微的放棄自尊，除了取悅狛枝甚麼都無法得到。當狛枝比起過去更為用力的擁抱他，親口說出愛著他，不禁給予了日向可以回到純粹美好過去的幻覺，但這是不可能的。他們的關係已經扭曲變質，悖德的偏離常軌又無法定義。直到現在日向終於認清了現實，他是未成年人，而他被自己的監護人強暴了，並且侵犯仍持續發生。如果他們愛著彼此，這樣的犯罪事實好像就可以不存在，但日向知道這是不對的。他假裝自己沒有被傷害，但他仍在流血，狛枝凪斗的愛無法治癒他。狛枝待他如自己的所有物，隨意索取狎玩，從未徵求他的同意，對日向來說，這樣的愛是不夠的。九頭龍讓他想起了，他並不是只能從狛枝身上尋求肯定。

 

狛枝抽插的速度緩了下來，他把日向翻過來放在沙發上橫躺，再次插了進來。

「日向君，你不會離開我吧？」  
「日向君...你知道的…我就只有你而已…所有的人都離我而去了，就連你都要離開嗎？我們不是一直相依為命，只有彼此的一起生活到現在嗎？」

 

「不要離開我...」

男人的聲音變的破碎。他泫然欲泣的看著他，與先前囂張的模樣判若兩人。

 

又來了。又是這樣。你總是這樣。

傷害我。踐踏我的自尊。否定我的能力。侵蝕我的人格。

 

然後又...又說你需要我...

 

但這個做法顯然依舊有效。日向心如刀割。他想起自己還小，男人更為年輕的時候，兩人常常去遊樂園。男人嘴上說著帶他去，但日向知道他除了笨拙的模仿「帶孩子應該做的事」以外，他自己也非常想去。狛枝把他抱上旋轉木馬，從身後圈著他，他們兩人就這樣騎著同一匹木馬，在廉價的電子配樂中，環繞一圈又一圈。一圈又一圈。那個時候的狛枝看起來總是笑得像個孩子，比日向自己還要開心。後來他確定了，這個人，某方面來說，從來沒有長大過。

 

「不...不會離開你的。」

他聽見自己乾澀的這麼說。

「沒有騙我？」

「嗯。」

「那明天就去把打工辭了。」

「...嗯。」

 

但這次又不一樣了。不是全然的有效了。日向不知道狛枝有沒有發現，但他自己知道，這會是個謊言。在自我的邊界始終混淆，遲遲無法確立的現在，日向知道，他必須離開他。

 

在成為狛枝凪斗的日向君以前，他要先成為日向創。

在成為狛枝凪斗的希望以前，他要先找到自己的希望。在持續接觸外界，擁有許多朋友以後，被依賴、被喜愛、被信任以後。比起成為狛枝凪斗一個人的希望，他更想成為眾人的希望。

 

比起愛，他更想要被尊重。讚賞。認同。

 

如果可以的話...有朝一日，他還想要得到尊敬。仰慕。崇拜。

 

這在狛枝身邊是做不到的。他想要抬頭挺胸的活著，想要以自己為榮。而像現在這樣，與自己的監護人維持著見不得人、畸型倒錯關係的自己，是做不到的。若他無法自立，只能依附狛枝凪斗活著，那他始終都是任他擺布的籠中鳥。

 

狛枝帶著放心下來的笑容俯身吻他。唇舌交纏間，男人的性器更深的嵌入他的身體，日向的雙腿纏住他的腰，抱緊他，接納他更深的進入。是的，這個男人就是這樣，稜角分明，渾身尖刺，他是上天奇異的造物，日向因那獨特銳利的美移不開眼。卻也在被狛枝擁抱的時候，感受到對方身上的刺深深的插入自己的身體。男人緊緊抱著他，他的刺上有倒鉤，分開時挖心剮肉，但即使割下的一部分自己會死去，疼痛難當，日向也不會停止推開他的手。他在狛枝耳邊順從的呻吟，但決意更為堅定。在長久厭惡自我的猶豫不決之後，矛盾的，他感受到自己果然是狛枝凪斗的孩子，並終於能以此自豪。就像狛枝為了希望一往無前一般，他是個殘忍的家長，而他也成為了殘忍的孩子。為了達成自己的理想，無論過程有多痛苦他都會去做，無論遇到多少阻礙都不會放棄。

 

 

現在，就放縱對方，也放縱自己，做最後的溫存吧。

 

這是最後一次，他懷著溫熱柔軟的心擁抱他。

 

從此以後，心如鋼鐵。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 狛枝收養日向的年齡太年輕了就當作他...走了後門(你  
> 感謝平綠和明音給予許多建議，幫助很大


End file.
